The Ice Queen
by Myth Magyk Fae
Summary: My take on the old Legend of the Ice Queen, the one that the Queen from Narnia and that Elsa from Frozen were most likely based in (: Mine has a happier end than the legend though!


**Ohayo Minna! I know, lots of posting today (: I was looking through my oneshots and partial stories and decided today would be oneshot day... ya know suck it up and post everything before I forget or chicken out again (: So heres my take on the legend of the Ice Queen, Based on the old legend NOT the movie Frozen.**

* * *

Once in a far away land lived a young woman with kindness and love in her heart. She had a husband and twins on the way. She was a Queen, wonderful and beloved by her people. All to soon, her world began to crumble, her beloved husband went out for a hunting party and never returned. No one knew if he were alive or not, he was simply missing. Months later the Queen gave up hope and went into mourning for her beloved. On the day her children were to be born to the world she became joyful once more, filled with hope and consoled by the thought of having a family. Sadly this was not to be, her children were still born, and the Queen could not take it. She became closed off, and her heart began to grow cold. Her once warm and caring heart became ice, she shed her grieving black clothes and dressed in ice blues and silvery whites. Soon her entire land became cold, and frosted over because of her. Her once pure heart and magic became dark and frigid, all suffered an endless winter along with her.

Years later whilst venturing from her Icy Keep she walked through a town, unseen, and took notice of a young boy. He had the looks of her lost love and was the age of her deceased son, were he alive. The pain in her heart lifted a bit at the sight, she would have this child as her prince. She followed him to his home, an orphanage, and walked in removing her spells so as to be seen. And proclaimed the boy would be hers, of course the workers sent him off immediately despite protests. On the way to her castle the boy proved difficult he wanted to go home and be with his sister, whom he refused to mention. The boy believed the Queen evil and thought she might harm his beloved twin. Seeing his heartache, and not understanding it the Queen made a decision. Her child could not be unhappy she wanted him full of joy at being her son! So she created an ice shard, one straight from her own frozen heart and placed it in front of the boys eyes. Immediately it was absorbed into him and he saw beauty and joy in the cold, and was compelled to follow the Queen and her orders without question. He, under this spell, seemed cold and unfeeling towards everyone but his new Mother. Pleased with her now smiling and adoring child the Queen took him home.

Soon after the boy's sister appeared in the orphanage in search of him. She was the near spitting image of the Queen back when she was warm and kind, with rosy cheeks, vibrant spring green eyes and wild auburn hair. The girl also had the Queen's former warmth and loving joyful presence, only far stronger and purer. She quickly discovered his fate and before anyone could stop her took off in chase of the two. Her twin was the only family she had and she wouldn't let him go just because of some lost Queen. The girl had heard of why her Lady became as she is and felt no fear, only sadness and empathy. If the Queen wanted a family, so be it, but it would be BOTH of them or neither of them, the twins balanced each other. Where she was brash and brave he was shy and a tactful, while she was quick to smile, laugh, and sing, he was reserved and quiet. They were yin and yang and she would not lose him.

Soon she came to the castle and snuck in to see her brother with a layer of ice over his one bright eyes and a vacant look in them as he played at the queen's feet. The young girl rushed in and curtsied to the queen who looked on in shock as the girl ran over and hugged her brother. The child shouted and squeezed as the queen watched, confused, for her brother to wake up and talk to her. The girl's tears fell into the boy's eyes and melted the icy spell. The queen gasped, that ice was from her heart after all. Now the heart that had started to defrost at the sight of the boy was melting, becoming warm again. The girl and her brother's love and tears had broken the spell over not only him, but over the Queen's heart as well. He grabbed his sister and was about to run when the girl stopped him. She turned, walked up to the thawing Ice Queen, and just hugged her. Spoon enough her sibling did the same and they spoke to her, saying they had lost their family so young they couldn't remember them, and that it was okay for her to grieve they understood. However icing ones heart and being swallowed by the pain only makes things worse. They comforted the queen, let her cry, and offered to stay with her. Quickly the Queen became her old self, full of laughter and love as the kingdom thawed and rejoiced over the prince, princess, and spring.

On the day of the official adoption the queen saw matching sun shaped birthmarks on the twins, her real children had the same, in that same spot. She immediately questioned those who were present the day of the birth and discovered though they had been still born a maid was able to breathe life into them. She had saved the children by helping their lungs get started before their little hearts stopped. By then however the ice was filling the Queen's heart and had covered the castle, fearing for the lives of the babes she took them away. The Queen and her children understood why she did it, and though sad for the lost time were overjoyed to be reunited. The Ice Queen was gone for good, and the royal family full of forgiveness and warmth led their country into a golden era for many, many generations to come.


End file.
